


The beauty of one.

by Stellathecompanion_they_he



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, OOC, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellathecompanion_they_he/pseuds/Stellathecompanion_they_he
Summary: Zora and Liebe get drunk and talk about Asta well the Black Bulls are on a mission.Noelle 'has' to suffer through it.Set after the Spade arc.
Relationships: Asta/Liebe (Black Clover), Asta/Zora Ideale
Kudos: 11





	The beauty of one.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the spawn of me thinking that the Asta/Liebe and Asta/Zora tags needed more love. And me listening to my favorite songs for motivation. 'Grammer mistakes' in dialog are intended, I'm trying to reflect how I think they'd pronounce things at the moment. 
> 
> Written on mobile.

"You're kiddin me righ?" Zora said well sluring his words in his drunken stupor.

"HEAVEN NO" Liebe shouted. hiccup  
"Asta's pure, he ain't somethin to galk at." hiccup " Unlike you I ain't gon stare at him like he's somethin ta eat, dummy." Liebe hiccuped, again , due to him being even drunker the Zora, god knows how that's even possible. " HE'S EN ANGEL, ya damn brute. LIKE REALLY, have you seen his hair? It's like it was bleached by the sun crisped by it and is reaching for it with it's fluffyness. And Satan his eyes they're the colours of all the beautiful things on earth-" Zora stops him " aright, fair, fair but what about his body? Huh? Whadda ya think about that. God I wish I could stare at it for the rest'a my life. I mean his legs and his chest , damn."

'STOP BLUSHING YOU DAMN FACE'.Noelle thought to her self. 'I can't believe they're talking about this shamelessly, in the common room no less. I wonder if they even care that a royal can hear them.'  
"Do you two even care that you're talking about this in the presence of a ROYAL ." Zora and Liebe looked at eachother in confusion. 

'She was here?' Liebe thought in his deadpanned mood. "Huh, so you didn' go on the mission either huh Noelle." Said Zora in between gulps of the wine Vanessa 'gave' him.

"No I did not, you would know that if you cared about anything other then yourself and Asta's body, apparently. It was a dungeon with lightning. I wouldn't be well suited to it." Noelle said with a huff.  
"Uhuh keep tellin' yourself that to avoid the fact that you wanted to watch Asta train on his day off." Liebe said with a smirk.  
Wanting to continue teasing Noelle he said.  
"Too bad that for once he actually took your advice when you said 'You should read a book for once and not just do your little push-up-thingy's'." Liebe said in a mocking tone.

'Satan, I should just go hangout with Asta in the library.' Liebe blushed at the thought of how good Asta would look reading a book in the moonlight. It would show if he wasn't so drunk. 

_________________________________________

*narrative POV*

The door to the library creaked open. A devil of white hair popped his head through the sliver of the opening only to see a man of green eyes sleeping with his head on a table. A book layed , fallen, in front of his hands.  
"God he looks better in the moonlight then I thought he would. " The devil said well sitting next to the green eyed man. He admired the man bathed in the moonlight from the window that seemed to exist only for the purpose of making things beautiful. 'Well time to get back to bed' The devil thought to himself well picking the man up with ease.

**Author's Note:**

> Please correct me on grammar mistakes in non-dialog. Comments are encouraged.


End file.
